


Bucks of-Oh, God, What is This?

by Kameiko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Banter, Couch Cuddles, Drinks, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Bucks of Starsmakes the best hot chocolate in the world with the world's most desirable flavor added to it.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Bucks of-Oh, God, What is This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1001paperboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



Quatre holds out a steaming mug of pumpkin spice flavored hot chocolate for his lover. “Here. I know this kind of stuff is only acceptable in America, but it’s the season?”

Meaning the Fall season. A time of change. A time of quietness around the fireplace. A time of coming together as a whole. A time for a sigh and a smile. “Thank you, Quatre.” He tastes it and hides his distaste that ends up in a fraction of a flinch that Quatre catches. “Quite lovely.”

“Nice try. You hate it.” Quatre laughs and sits down next to Trowa and wraps his arm around his shoulder. “My sister told me this is all the new ‘jam’, and I just had to try it. Last time I take any of her suggestions.” Quatre takes a sip of his own and crunches his nose. “How do people like this stuff?”

Trowa moves forward, setting his mug down on the coffee table. He’ll complain about the ring that’ll leave behind later. Right now, he just wants to spend some cuddly time with his romantic partner. He moves in Quatre’s embrace further. “This is mainly a coffee drink. We can try a latte or Frappuccino next time at that _Bucks of Stars_ place.”

“A trip to where it all started?” Seattle, Washington. Where the stars reign supreme in the land of coffee. “I want to visit the space needle when it snows. There we can enjoy someone’s twisted smirk when they drink this horrible version.”

“Assuming they’re from out of town like we are to order this version.” Trowa takes the cup out of Quatre’s hands and places it down next to his own. Two rings are going to form. Something more to bond over when the cleanup comes. He resumes his place snuggled up to his lover’s chest. “Happy first day of the Autumn Equinox, Quatre.”

“Happy first day of _Fall_ , Trowa.” Quatre gets a kiss for that cheek.


End file.
